Reverse of Everything You Stand For
by TheInferno1536
Summary: This will be a continuation of my last story, Return of the Reverse Flash, which itself was for the MillmaVerse challenge but I am continuing the story in my own way: Eobard Thawne has been tortured in Speed Force for a long time and when he is given the opportunity to save an Earth in exchange for freedom, he is willing to do whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reverse of Everything You Stand For

Authors Note: Hi all its me TheInferno. I have returned for a second fic. This will be a continuation of my last story, Return of the Reverse Flash, which itself was for the MillmaVerse challenge but I am continuing the story in my own way. This will not be a standalone and hopefully I will be able to update it. So without further ado enjoy.

Chapter 1: And You Will Wear Your Sins on Your Skin

**Prologue**

Every story has a beginning and an ending. Some have bad beginnings with good endings like those of Barry and Kara Allen who suffered tragedies but created a better life out of them. There are those that have a good beginning and a good ending such as that of their children who grew up in a loving household with a ginormous superfamily. Some people have good beginnings with bad endings, such as Eobard Thawne.

Eobard was born in the 24th century a technologically advanced period in history. He was born to a wealthy, high society family that were filled up with scientists and nobel prize winners. He was the smartest of all of them. His favorite study topic was on meta-humans, their creation in the 21st Century to his time. His favorite meta-human was the Flash.

The original superhero who started a legacy. When the Flash died there was never a body so it couldn't be studied but that wouldn't stop Eobard. Through several experiments he was able to figure out what combination of dark matter and chemical could connect DNA to the Speed Force.

He awoke a speedster and he loved it. He was a hero for years and even made a costume similar to the Flash. Then one day a thought popped into his."What if I was the Flash?"

He was sure of it, he had to have time traveled back in time and become a superhero. So he did. He raced through the Speed Force and ended up in the Flash museum. There he would come to learn something he wished he hadn't.

As he gazed through the archives on all speedsters the Reverse Flash peaked his interest. He wanted to learn of his future nemesis and see if he could learn any weaknesses. The very first words it said scarred him. _Eobard Thawne._

All his dreams were dead because he was the bad guy. So he accepted his losses. If the world said he was a bad guy he would be a bad guy. He looked at the Flash statue and made a vow. "There is nothing I won't stop at to kill you. You ruined everything I ever worked for and because of you people will die. For every person you save, I will kill another. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction and I am yours. I will be the Reverse of everything you stand for. I am the Reverse Flash."

**Inside the Speed Force (Present)**

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Eobard screamed, he had been screaming for a literal eternity as time is different in the Speed Force. Since had tried to get the Get Out of Hell Free card and died at the hands of the Flash, both in the future and past, he had been sentenced to a Speed Force prison in which he was at every constant second being blasted by lightning.

Then the lightning stopped and the Speed Force appeared as Barry. "Why don't we stop for now, I have a proposition?" He said with Barry's mouth. Eobard hovered and listened, "WHAT INSTEAD OF LIGHTNING IT WILL BE KNIVES?" Barry just sighed, "No Eobard I mean a chance for retribution for the crimes you committed. I don't want to make you a Black Flash, I could, but maybe this will be a better solution."

Eobard pondered this; the Speed Force never made deals like this, it didn't have to. "What?" He asked. Barry smiled and continued, "There is an Earth in the Multiverse whose heroes died out years ago and so did their villains. They have been in relative peace but that's about to change. They are going to be attacked by an ever evolving army of cyborgs that will take over their world. That's what you must stop.

With his usual smugness Eibard just smirked and asked, "Oh yeah lets say I do save this Earth, what happens afterward?" And the Speed Force replied with a smug smirk as well, "Well, depending on how well you complete your job you will be rewarded greatly."

"Then I will do it."

The Speed Force just smiled and said, "Good but I need to make sure you can be controlled and not run havoc." And with that being said the red lightning returned, worse than before. Eobard screamed and yelled as the lightning etched a suit onto his skin. It spread across his whole body, even his face where a cowl was shaped.

When it was finally over Eobard looked at himself and saw red everywhere. The Speed Force opened a breach and then told him, "Your journey will now begin, Flash." As he was pushed through the breach.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright to whoever is currently reading this story I am sorry that I have not updated in the past forever. I had this chapter ready for a while I was just having a hard time finding a reason to post it. But I am now and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2: Let the Man Without Sin Throw the First Stone

Eobard fell out of the breach and hit the asphalt. He groaned and grabbed his side. That's when he saw it, he was wearing a red suit. He found a puddle and saw his worst nightmare, he was wearing the suit of Barry Allen. If this was some cruel joke by the Speed Force it worked. And he had even called Eobard, "Flash"; why did the Speed Force want him to become the Flash.

Then he heard a voice yell out in fear. He ran towards the sound and saw a local park. There were several families having picnics and barbecues but that had stopped. It had been replaced by a robot.

It looked like a thin elongated person. The arms and legs were long and thin as was the body. The biggest part was the head which was in an oval casing and near the top there was a glass encompassing a brain in fluid.

It walked forward with creeks coming from its mechanical joints. "I am Brain 5. I am the new evolution of our species. Join me so we may all evolve." It said in its deep electrical voice.

The obvious response was people running away and some nearby cops shooting at it. It didn't do anything but annoy, "You have rejected my offer. Prepare for punishment."

It transformed its arms into blades and saws. It started slashing at cars and the cops. Eobard realized that this was the moment. He ran toward the cyborg. It was just stuck there as he phased his hand into. Then as he did it the robot blew open. Leaving behind various metal parts including a metal jaw.

The people in the park looked and saw where there was once a killer cyborg there was a man in red with yellow highlights and a lightning bolt in the middle.

As the awe passed them, they cheered for their hero. Eobard was quite taken aback, he wasn't used to being cheered on. The cops went over to him and asked, "Thanks for the save and uhh who are you?"

This was the question Eobard had been waiting lifetimes for, why he traveled through time and literally murdered for. "I am the Flash." And with that he sped away.

_**Later**_

Eobard was standing on a cliff in the distance watching over the city. He needed to speak with the Speed Force. He closed his eyes and concentrated and when he opened them again he was in.

"Hello Eobard." The Speed Force said as Barry.

"What is this place and what is the failsafe on the suit?" Eobard asked annoyed.

"This is a mental gateway from your suit to me. And as for the failsafe I am sure by now that you have realized you can't take off the suit. Along with that if I find that you have crossed a line you shouldn't have then I will end you and send you to an even worse Hell for eternity."

Eobard watched as the Speed Force smiled, it was always one step ahead. "Fine I'll play by "a set of rules" but don't expect me to like it. Also what am I supposed to be doing now exactly I can't build a secret identity stuck inside this suit you know." He said expecting some ridiculous and cryptic answer.

To which the Speed Force answered, "Ok I will give you some advice for now but that will be it. Go to Morrow Labs soon you will find your answer there."

With that the mental dimension started to dissolve but before it did the Speed Force said, "Also, do not, and I cannot emphasize this enough, use the Negative Speed Force. That cancer you made kills me a little bit every time it is used. I still haven't gotten a way to kill it. If you try to draw energy from it or escape to it I will know just like that through your suit. So don't!" And with that he was gone and Eobard was alone.

After going through a library computer Eobard found that he was in Civic City and what Morrow Labs was. It was one of the leading robotics companies in the world. Their CEO and founder was a man named Thomas Oscar Morrow. He was some sort of genius who made big off that fact. With that information he went to the Morrow Labs headquarters.

Eobard scoped out the labs from a distance. Nothing seemed wrong, yet. He spotted the CEO leading a group of people around his building. He felt as if he should keep a close eye.

Thomas Morrow had a perfect stature, not too thin or fat, just right shoulders, his hair groomed, and even a small mustache on his face. The weird part about him was that his clothes seemed like they belonged in another century almost steampunkish.

Then, the shatter. Three robots burst through the building and confronted Morrow. Eobard realized this was the moment he was waiting for he ran.

"Thomas Morrow you will come with us willingly or brute force will be used." As one of the robots said that a guard came over and shot at it. It was a laser pistol and didn't do anything. One of robots ran forward and as he swung his arm it transformed into a saw. As he was about to slice through the guard Eobard rushed in and moved him away. Then he grabbed the saw arm and phased his own hand between where the elbow would have been. He severed the saw off and the robot caught up to what happened. It only had a microsecond to calculate what to do before Eobard speared the machine with his own saw.

"STOP!" One of the other robots said as he put his saw near Morrow's throat. "Or we will execute him."

Eobard stopped in his place and said, "Okay, I am putting my hands down just everybody be cool." As he did in those few seconds he built up lightning in his hands and the moment he placed his hands down he sent it through the floor and towards the robot.

It short circuited everything and Eobard ran forward and moved Morrow away from it. He then ran back and grabbed the head of the third robot and with all his brute force basically crumpled it.

As Eobard stopped moving so fast everyone around him saw how quickly the Flash had beaten his enemies. Morrow himself being particularly astonished.

"You are the superhero who was at the park today. The Flash." Morrow stated in disbelief. Eobard smirked enjoying how much people were in awe of him. "Yes I am. My entrance aside why would those robots want you Mr. Morrow?"

To which he replied, "I haven't the faintest clue." After he said that Eobard just nodded and ran away.

_**In an unknown location:**_

A screen showed both instances of the Flash saving the day. Something watched on with its red eyes arching almost as if it could show anger.

End Comment:

Okay I hope whoever reads this enjoys. And i will try to crank another chapter out sometime this century.


End file.
